Define Love
by BookAddiction24
Summary: The rebellion has ended. Katniss and Peeta have had their children. Gale hasn't moved on. What will happen when Gale tries to interfere and take Katniss, the girl who was rightfully his, back? Told in many POVs.
1. Teddy Bears

Katniss.

"Orion bit me!" I hear coming from outside.

"What?" asks Peeta. "Orion, why did you do that?"

"Clara took my bear!" Orion screams.

"So? You still shouldn't have bit me!" Clara yells back.

"Both of you go to your room," says Peeta. The kids are at just the right age to share a room.

"Aw!" Clara and Orion say in unison. They both come inside followed by Peeta. They walk up the stares.

"Give me my bear back!" we hear Orion yell.

"Here!" yells Clara. We hear he walk to her room and slam the door. Orion laughs and goes in his room.

"We have to do something," I say.

"I know," says Peeta. "They're getting out of control." Clara is 6 and Orion is 4.

"Maybe they'd like to see Annie. She always gets them to calm down," I say.

"Maybe. What about Johanna?" asks Peeta. It seems like all of our old friends are able to get them to calm down.

"I would suggest…" I trail off.

"No," says Peeta. "Last time we saw him was after his bomb killed Prim. We aren't letting him ruin Orion and Clara too."

I sigh. "Peeta, do you remember where I got the name Clara from?" I ask.

"Yes, and I'll never let that go," he says. I got it from the name Gale. Gale, Clara, they have the same beginning sound with the A. And G and C make sort of the same sound.

"Hey, if you had just said, 'No, we're not naming her that,' I would have tried to think of something else," I say.

"Fine, but that just emphasizes what I'm saying. He already sort of got to our children, I'm not letting him get to them anymore," he says.

"No!" we hear come from upstairs. "Give him back!"

"No! He was my bear first! I loved him first. Mom and Dad made me give him to you!" Clara yells.

"So? I love him more! If you want him to be happy you'll let me have him!" Orion yells.

I turn to Peeta. "Sound familiar?" I ask.

"Shut up," he says. He knows that I'm referring to him and Gale. Clara is like Peeta and Orion is like Gale.

"So? I went with mom to buy new thread when he was falling apart! Without that he would just be cloth and fluff!" Clara yells.

"The games," I say.

"I cleaned him when he was dirty! You make mom do that!" Orion yells.

"The hunting," I say.

"Stop it," says Peeta. I look up at him and give him a kiss.

"Don't worry," I say. Clara will get the bear. We'll buy Orion a new one," I say.

Peeta smiles at me. "The bear will always be better than the new bear," he says. I kiss him again.

"Give me the bear!" yells Orion.

"Wow, Orion is desperate," says Peeta. I smile and go upstairs.

"You two calm down," I say. I take the bear-Katie according to Clara, Cruiser according to Orion- away and Orion starts screaming. Clara just smiles. Her smile says _if I can't have it, no one can. _The bear has yellow fur and brown eyes.

I walk downstairs and hand the bear to Peeta. "Fix the bear while I go get a new one," I say.

"How do I fix it?" asks Peeta.

"Wash it. Resew it. Put new eyes, but the size of button has to be the same. The color can be different. Take out the stains," I say.

"How do I take out the stains?" he asks.

"Put the spray on it. Rub it around. Rinse it off," I say. "I'll go get Orion a new one."

"What if Clara likes the new bear better?" he asks. "Or what if Orion likes Cruiser better than the new one?"

"We'll let them decide who gets who," I say. I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

I walk out the door and down the street. On the way I pass the place where the bakery used to be. I sigh. I really miss the bakery. Peeta should build a new one just like the old one.

I finally get to the store and I go in. I go to the little kid toy section and walk to the stuffed animals. I find the teddy bears and pick a black one with gray eyes. It was the toughest-looking one there. Will Peeta be upset?

I walk to check out and buy the bear. I walk home and am greeted by Orion and Clara screaming.

"What's wrong now?" I ask.

"Clara wants green beans for dinner and Orion wants peas," says Peeta.

"The stupidest things," I say.

"I know right?"

"Did you clean Katie/Cruiser?"

"Yes. Did you buy a new bear?"

"Yes," I say.

"Let me see it," says Peeta.

I bite my lip. "Okay," I say. I take it out of the bag and show Peeta.

"Danget," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Look at the old bear," he says. I look over his shoulder and at the table.

"No," I say. The bear is still yellow, but has blue eyes. "You're kidding me."

"That was an accident," he says.

"I was just buying a tough-looking bear. It is supposed to be for Orion after all," I say, holding up the new bear.

"Well," he starts. "Let's see who picks what bear."

"Okay. Clara? Orion? Can you come down here?" I ask.

"Coming," they both yell at the same time. They come down the stairs and their eyes lock on the bears.

"We have options for you two," says Peeta.

"Pick wisely," I whisper.

"Which bear would you like?" Peeta asks.

They both look back and forth from the bears. Their eyes sparkle on both of the bears and I can tell this is a tough choice.

"Well?" I ask.

"I- I- I- I don't know," says Clara.

"Me neither," says Orion.

"I know how to do this," says Peeta. He looks at Orion. "Orion, I'm going to hold a number behind my back. You're going to guess if it's even of odd. If you get it right, you get the new bear. If you get it wrong, you get Cruiser. Do you understand?"

"Yes," says Orion. Peeta puts his hand behind his back.

"Katniss, stand behind me and look at the number to confirm that I'm not lying," he says.

"Okay," I say. I walk behind him and see that he has a five up. "I got it."

"Okay, Orion, what do you think it is?" he asks.

"I think it's… even?" he asks, unsure.

"You got it wrong, you get Cruiser, Clara gets the new one," he says.

"What?" asks Orion right as Clara says, "no!"

"So neither of you is happy?" asks Peeta.

"Definitely not!" they both say.

"Then never mind. Clara gets Katie and Orion gets the new one," Peeta says.

"Okay," they both say, smiling.

Later that night when Peeta and I were tucking the kids into bed, Clara held out Katie.

"Will you kiss Katie goodnight too, Mommy?" she asks.

"Sure honey," I say. I lean down and kiss the blue-eyed, yellow-haired bear.

"Thunder too?" asks Orion, holding out his new bear.

I turn to Peeta and raise my eyebrows. "Sure," I say as I walk over to Orion's bed. He hands me Thunder and I kiss the black-haired, gray-eyed bear.

Peeta sighs. "Enough of that," he says. "Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," they both say. We turn out the light and walk out the door.

"I like Katie better than Thunder," says Peeta.

"I know," I say. "But now Thunder has a new owner. So don't worry."


	2. The Arrival

Peeta.

I wake up to the sound of Clara screaming. "Give me my bear!" she yells.

"No!" yells back Orion. "I want him back."

"Too bad! Mom and Dad said that I get Katie," she screams. I roll over in bed and look at Katniss.

"This has to end," I say.

"I know," she says. "Who should I ask to come visit?"

"Ask whoever you want," I say.

"Whoever I want? Even-" she starts.

I interrupt her, "If you think it will help."

"Thank you, Honey," she says. She kisses me on the cheek and gets out of bed. I get up and walk upstairs.

"Orion, give Clara the bear back," I say.

Orion looks upset. "But-"

"No buts," I say. He makes a huff and hands back the bear. "Where's Thunder?"

"He's in my bed," Orion tells me.

"Play with him," I say.

"Fine," he says, walking back to his bed.

"Would you two like to have someone visit us?" I ask.

"Yes!" they both say.

"Is it Annie?" asks Clara.

"Is it someone we know?" asks Orion.

"No and no," I say. "You're mother wants you to meet her old…best friend."

"Is she nice?" asks Clara.

I laugh. "It's a boy," I say. "And he was very nice to your mother."

"Was he mean to you?" asks Orion.

"He wasn't mean. It was just that he liked your mother, so I never really liked him," I say.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet him," says Clara.

"Me neither," says Orion.

"What's his name?" Clara asks.

"Gale," I say through gritted teeth.

"The one you got my name from?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. She understands that it's not the same name, but with Katniss' random thoughts, it was originated from it. "Now, you two get dressed. Gale should come tomorrow if he agrees to come and he is able to."

"Okay," they both chime in. I leave and they go into their closets to change. I walk downstairs and see Katniss in the kitchen.

"You're cooking?" I ask. She's not a very good cook unless it's a recipe her mother or father taught her or it's something very easy.

"I'm making toast," she explains.

"Okay," I say. I go to the fridge and get the bacon. I put it in a pan and put it on the stove. I get out some eggs and put them in a pan. I put them on the stove too and begin to scramble them. "So did you call…him?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"And?" I ask.

"He's coming tomorrow," she says.

"Where will he stay?" I ask.

"Guest room?" she says, unsure.

"Okay," I say. I'm very frustrated. The man who used to love my wife will be staying in our house. "Will his wife be coming?"

"He's not married," she says.

I sigh. "Great," I say. "That's just perfect."

"He's over me. He just hasn't found the right person," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Well that's what he says," she tells me.

"He's lying," I say.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Katniss, it's impossible to get over you," I explain. "Even when I was hijacked I still loved you. That's how hard it is."

"Well maybe people don't like him," she says. "Maybe he likes me and another person, but they just don't like him."

"Then he's available," I say. "He wants to come and win you back."

"He knows we have children. He won't try anything," she says.

"He doesn't care," I say.

"He won't do anything. I promise," she says. I know she's lying, but I accept it for now. The phone rings. "I'll get it." She walks to the phone and picks it up. "Hello? Oh, Hi. Really? Um, sure, I guess. Yeah. That's okay. We'll pick you up at the station later. Bye."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It was Gale. He wants to come today," she says.

"Won't it take a while to get here?" I ask.

"We'll pick him up at night," she says. "After the kids are in bed."

"Okay," I say. Now the man who currently loves my wife will be in my house tonight. _That's just great._

_

* * *

_

Gale.

The train is arriving. I'm here. I'm home. I step off the train and onto the hard concrete. I look around. It's dark, but you can see all the stars.

"Gale?" I hear from behind me. I turn around. It's Katniss.

"Hey Catnip," I say. I walk over and we hug each other. The years haven't made her any less beautiful. "Where's Peeta?"

"He's watching the kids. They're already in bed and he didn't want them to be alone," she explains.

"That makes sense," I say. Perfect, we have some time alone. We walk to the street. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, but I felt like leaving it at home. If Peeta and the kids are in trouble they can go get help," she says.

"Okay," I say. Even better. We're walking, so it will take longer.

"Gale," she says. "Don't try anything." She always could read my mind.

"I won't. I promise. I'm over you. Now you're just my really good friend," I say.

"Okay," she says. I think she knows that I'm lying, but she's acting like she doesn't. Maybe I shouldn't try anything tonight. I should just act normal and then do it when the time is right.

It's a shorter walk than I remembered. We're at her Victor's Village house in no time. I guess they redid it after the bombing. We walk inside and I see Peeta and two little kids.

"Hey, Peeta," I say with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey, Gale," he says back. His smile is fake too. "This is Clara and this is Orion." He gestures to the kids and they wave as he says their names.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," they both say back.

"This is Thunder," says Orion, holding up a teddy bear.

"Nice to meet you, Thunder," I say. The bear is black with gray eyes. I look at Katniss with a smile and she just shakes her head. "So, where am I staying?"

"I'll show you," says Peeta. He stands up and leads me down a hall. We pass a bathroom. "This is your room."

"Thanks," I say. I guess their room is further back into the house. Peeta nods and leaves me. I put my suitcase next to the dresser and lie down. It was a long ride here and I'm tired. I get under the covers and fall asleep. I dream of Katniss leaving Peeta for me.

* * *

**I'm going to explain how the names are similar. **

**1) They both have a long A sound  
****2) They both have an L  
****3) The G sound and the C sound are alike**

**Make the C sound  
Now make the G sound  
****See the resemlence?**

**R&R**


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

Katniss.

Wow. He's hotter than I remember. He's really hot. But it doesn't matter. So what if I think he's hot? That doesn't mean I like him. And I don't.

"This is Thunder," says Orion, holding up his new bear.

"Nice to meet you, Thunder," Gale says back. He looks at Thunder and seems to realize his hair/fur and eye color. He looks up and smiles at me. I just shake my head. "So, where am I staying?"

"I'll show you," volunteers Peeta.

"Thanks," says Gale as Peeta leads him to the back of the house where the guest room is.

"Clara looks at me once they leave. "Mommy, does Daddy still not like Gale?"

"I don't know. I don't think he particularly likes him. But I don't know if he dislikes him," I say. My little confused six-year-old stares up at me with huge eyes.

"What?" she asks.

"Never mind," I say. She looks back to Katie and hugs her tighter.

Will Gale try anything? The way that he looked at me when he got off the train, it was the same look he used to wear. The same look he had when he was in love with me.

Peeta walks back into the room and confirms that he didn't hurt Gale. I laugh and pick up Orion.

"Come on kiddo," I say. Peeta picks up Clara and we carry them upstairs. They go in their closets and change into their pajamas. We tuck them into bed and I sing them to sleep.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_a bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

Orion's eyes are fluttering closed now and I can't help but think how happy I am that I chose Peeta.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place, where I love you._

My throat is getting tired and I wish someone would help me finish the song. But no one can read my mind and I'm not saying anything, so I don't expect any help. And anyways, Peeta isn't the best singer.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when the sun rises, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I really wish people could read minds. Peeta can usually tell what I'm thinking, but usually music doesn't apply to that rule. I'm about to just stop early when I hear a voice coming from behind me. It's low and definitely not Peeta.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place, where I love you._

It's Gale. He looked straight at me when he said _I love you_. And I was hoping he would. What is happening here?

* * *

Orion.

He's a good singer. I like when he sings. He should sing more often. His voice and mommy's voice are very good together. Why didn't mommy pick him?

* * *

Clara.

He has a nice voice. Their voices together would sound amazing. I want him to sing another song.

Didn't Daddy say that Gale used to like Mommy? Why did he like Mommy? Did Mommy like him? Did Gale do some horrible thing and that's why she didn't pick him? Or did these Hunger Games I keep hearing about have something to do with it.

I know that Mommy and Daddy were involved in it somehow. I also know that they had to fake something. What were they pretending to do? Why did Mommy pick Daddy? Why does Gale still love Mommy?

* * *

Peeta.

I swear, Gale. If you try anything, I will make sure that you leave. You won't come back and Katniss and I won't talk to you anymore. You will never hear from us again and you will never see us again. If you try to tear her away from me, that would hurt our children. I will hate you even more. Katniss will hate you again. Our children will hate you. You will never get the chance to talk to Katniss again!

If only I had the guts to say that to his face.

* * *

Orion.

"Anoder song. Pwease," I say.

"I don't know, Honey. It's kind of late," Mommy says.

"Then let Gale sing to us," says sissy.

"I agwee wit Clawa. Gawe can sing," I say.

"Fine, we'll sing together," says Mommy. "If it's okay with you."

* * *

Peeta.

"Fine, we'll sing together. If it's okay with you," says Katniss. Who is she talking to? Is she asking if it's okay with Gale for him to sing again? Is she asking me if it's okay if they sing together? Either way, I know he'll say yes. And I don't want Katniss or the kids to get mad at me. So I nod my head, just in case she was talking to me.

Katniss.

Peeta and Gale both nod. I wanted both of their answers and I got them.

"Let's sing," I say. I sing the cleanest verse of the song.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

Gale joins in.

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"That was too short," says Clara. "Sing something longer."

"I don't know what to sing," I say.

"The first song that pops into your head," she says.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

I look at Peeta as I say the word always. That one night when I asked him to stay with me, his response was "Always." Gale didn't join into the song. He was too surprised to sing.

I lean down and kiss Orion on the forehead. "Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," he says. I walk to Clara's bed and kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," she says back. Peeta does the same thing and Gale just tells them goodnight. We turn out the light and leave. We walk downstairs and to Gale's room.

"Goodnight, Gale," I say.

"'Night," he says. Peeta and Gale nod at each other and we walk down the hall to our bedroom.


	4. He Nods

Clara.

I wake up in the morning singing. Why? Because tomorrow is my birthday. I'll officially be seven years old. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. Gale is there making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Those look delicious," I say.

"Thank you," he says back. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is my birthday," I explain.

"That's exciting. I have to get you an awesome present," he says.

"Really?" I ask. He nods and hands me a pancake. I nibble on it as we talk. I know I shouldn't ask this question, but I have to. "Why did you like Mommy?"

"Because your Mommy was nice and pretty and we hung out a lot," he tells me.

"Why did you hang out?" I ask. At first Gale seems like he's considering something, but then he stops.

"We were best friends and we needed to have fun," he explains.

"Oh," I say.

* * *

Gale.

"Why did you like Mommy," Clara asks me. How do I explain this?

"Because your Mommy was nice and pretty and we hung out a lot," I say. That's not the whole truth. When I say hung out I mean hunted, but I guess we were hanging out as we did that. And we did hang out in town and for a couple minutes before we started hunting. I'm guessing that they haven't told her about how horrible our world was, so I'll just leave it at that.

"Why did you hang out?" she asks me. How do I put this?

"We were best friends and we needed to have fun," I tell her. We had fun out in the woods, and we were happier when our families had food, so I'm not lying this time either.

"Oh," she says.

"Gale? Clara?" Katniss is coming.

"Hello, Katniss," I say.

"Oh, hello. Clara, why are you up so early?" she asks.

"I'm too excited for my birthday," she says.

"How about you go try to sleep again," she tells Clara.

Clara sighs. "Okay," she says. Katniss picks her up and carries her upstairs right as she finishes the pancake.

Katniss comes back downstairs and we stare awkwardly at each other. _Maybe now, _I think.

"Don't, Gale," she says. Why does she always have to read my mind? "Peeta's already worried and I don't want him to freak out anymore." I raise my eyebrows. _So is that the only reason I shouldn't try anything? _"Shut up Gale. There are more reasons."

"Fine," I say. I've given up on acting like I'm over her. It's no use. She can tell that I still like her.

"Don't worry. I won't," I say.

"Okay," she says.

* * *

Katniss.

"Okay," I say. He smiles and I realize how much I've missed him. I know that he designed the bombs, but is it really his fault? Did he really cause my little sister's death? Is that really a big enough reason to be mad at him? "I'm going to check on Clara." He nods and I go upstairs.

When I get to the door of their room, I see a piece of paper. I read it.

_Everyone better be nice to me. It's almost my Birthday._

There's also a poorly drawn picture of a birthday cake.

Clara is so funny. This is one of the reasons why I love her. She seems to like Gale. I go into their room and see Orion in deep sleep. I don't bother him. I walk to Clara's bed. She's laying there with her eyes closed. She's snoring.

"I know you're faking," I say. Her eyes open and she giggles.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"You don't snore," I say. "Come on. If you can't sleep we'll go do something useful with our time."

"Okay," she says. She gets up and goes in her closet to change. I go downstairs and see Gale sitting and eating a pancake.

"Gale?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he says, turning around to face me.

"Do you still like me?" I ask.

He looks surprised. "Honest?" he asks.

"Honest," I say. He nods. I close my eyes and imagine what it would be like if I still liked him too.

_We're married and have two kids: A baby boy and a girl. They both have black hair and gray eyes. We have pictures of Prim all over the house and there isn't a picture of Peeta in sight. _My thoughts are interrupted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gale asks. I don't do anything at first. How do I respond to this question? If I say no he'll feel hurt. If I say yes he'll get cocky and try something. If Peeta heard he'd be upset. I finally have to answer, so I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Okay," he says with a fake smile. He gets up and leaves the room. I sit down at the table and eat a pancake.

"Mommy?" Clara asks.

"Yes, Honey?" I say.

"Do you still love Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes, I do. I love Daddy very much," I tell her.

"Why does Gale love you if you don't love him?" she asks. Did she just hear our entire conversation?

"I don't know, Sweetheart," I say. She walks to me and takes a bite of my pancake. I'm okay with it because I got a very big one. "Let's go." I stand up and we walk to the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"We're going to help Uncle Haymitch clean his house," I say.

"Really?" she asks, unbelievingly. I nod and she, reluctantly, walks out the door.

* * *

Haymitch.

"I hope you two brought gas masks," I say.

"We're only helping you clean you're kitchen," she says. Kitchens do need to be sanitary.

"Well…okay," I say.

* * *

Katniss.

Perfect. He's too drunk to remember what he keeps in the kitchen that I might poor out.

The whole time we're working, I can't find the bottles. I can't look well enough. I feel to guilty for lying. I try not to lie. But today I lied to Gale. My daydream was beautiful.


	5. Taking Chances

Haymitch.

Yes! She didn't touch the bottles! I win! Wait, no, I don't win. That means that something's wrong. She's going to come to me. I am going to have to listen. I'll have to give her advice. She'll get mad at me. Why can't I ever win? I didn't even win the Games. No one wins the Games.

* * *

Katniss.

How could I have liked that daydream! I love Peeta! Gale is only my friend! Why did I like that? What's wrong with me? Is it possible to love someone while you like someone else? Is it bad that I'm thinking that? What do I do?

_Katniss, calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Just calm, down. _That's how Peeta always helps me after a nightmare. That's how my husband helps me. That's how the man that I love helps me. I've found that it helps when I just need to calm down in my everyday life too. Peeta, I love Peeta.

I chose Peeta. I was sure of my choice. Why is it coming back to haunt me now? Why after I had kids? Why after I'm so sure of my love for Peeta? Why when it would turn my whole life around?

I love Peeta. I'm sure that I love Peeta. Peeta and I will stay together because I love him. I love Peeta.

I love my kids. I have my kids because I have Peeta. I have Peeta because I love him. I'm positive that I love Peeta, so why am I having these thoughts?

_Katniss, just think about something else. Yes, you love Gale, but as a brother. You love Peeta as your husband. You love Peeta_. Even my own thoughts don't sooth me. This is bad.

* * *

Peeta.

I can see it. I can see it in her eyes. I see the way she looks at him. I see the guilty way she looks at me too. If she left us, would I still love her? Yes, I would still love her. Would we still be friends? No, she would have left our children without a mother. We would not be friends.

* * *

Gale.

Oh yeah. She digs me.

* * *

Clara.

Something's not right. Something's off. What's going on? Why does mommy look at Gale like that? I can tell Mommy still loves Daddy, but does she love Gale too? Why am I so caught up in something like this? How do I know all this stuff?

Katniss.

There is only one person I ever go to for advice. I walk out the front door and down the street. I knock on Haymitch's door and hear him yell, "Come in." I enter and see Haymitch with two chairs by the door.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"You didn't poor them down the sink," he says. I nod and take a seat next to him. "So what's wrong this time?"

"Someone's visiting us. They came to meet the kids," I tell him.

"Oh great. You think you love Gale again, don't you?" he asks. How did he know? I didn't even tell him that it was Gale that was visiting! And why is that his first thought of what's wrong with Gale?

"What?" I ask. He nods. The gesture says, _it's all over your face, Sweetheart. _I scowl.

"So why did you invite him in the first place?" he asks.

"I thought it would be nice to see him again. I thought that him and Peeta could make up I thought he didn't like me anymore," I explain. Haymitch snickers and my scowl comes back. "I thought I didn't like him anymore."

"So now you want advice on what to do, right?" he asks. I nod and he begins again. "You love Peeta. You already chose Peeta. You had kids with Peeta even though you vowed never to have kids. You love Peeta." I nod. He said exactly what I had been thinking earlier, but coming from his mouth it made more sense. Coming from my head it sounded like the hallucinations of a madman.

"Thank you, Haymitch," I say. He nods and smiles. "That really helped."

"No problem, Sweetheart. I just thought you would start yelling and say something about how I don't know who you are and that I shouldn't be assuming that you love a certain person," he tells me. I scowl.

"Thanks," I say again, sarcastically. I pat him on the shoulder and leave.

* * *

Peeta.

She even had to go see Haymitch. Wow, this is worse than I thought.

* * *

Gale.

I don't know what's so bad about her going to Haymitch's house, but I see the look on Peeta's face. Now I'm guessing that it's good for me.

* * *

Katniss.

I get home and hug Peeta. We kiss and he goes to make lunch. He's making grilled cheese and a dipping sauce that tastes like my favorite dish from the capitol. I remember in the interviews when I said that that was my favorite thing about the capitol.

I see Gale and he smiles. I shake my head.

"For the last time, I love Peeta. If you keep trying stuff or doing that then I'll have to ask you to leave," I tell him.

* * *

Gale.

"For the last time, I love Peeta. If you keep trying stuff or doing that then I'll have to ask you to leave," she says.

"Doing what?" I ask. It's best to play it safe. Act innocent.

"I'm not falling for that, Gale. We were best friends for over four years. You're not innocent. I know it and you know that I know it. So deal with it," she says, angrily.

"Okay, calm down. I'll stop. I promise," I say. She nods and joins her husband, the man she loves, in the kitchen.

It's so hard. I know that they're a good couple, but we were a good couple too. We were both daring, adventurous. We both grew up starving. Both of our fathers died in the same mine. We hunted together. We were a good couple, we just never got a chance.

That was the thing about the Hunger Games. They took away chances from everybody. They would take the chances of love, happiness, and friendship. They would also take the chance of life from twenty-three children each year. Actually, they took the chance of life from twenty-four children each year. After the Hunger Games children were different. They would have nightmares, go crazy, and fall back on drugs. They took Katniss' chance of life.

They also took the tributes' friends' chances. Just like they took my chance of having Katniss.


	6. Eavesdropper

Katniss.

It's six o'clock when Clara gets home. She was at a surprise birthday party, but she went before I woke up. Peeta was awake and said she could go to her best friend's house, but now she's home and we get to give her presents.

"Orion, come on out!" yells Peeta. Orion walks downstairs holding a little box.

"Happy birthday, Clara," he says.

She smiles. "Why thank you, Orion," she says.

"Will someone get Gale?" I ask. Orion nods and runs back to the guest bedroom. Clara, Peeta, and I all sit on the couch and Gale and Orion enter the room. They sit in chairs across from us.

"Here you go, Clara," says Orion, handing her the little box and grinning from ear to ear. Clara opens the box and a grin comes across her face too.

"Thank you, Orion!" she says as she hugs him. He gave her a homemade bracelet. There were beads shaped like seashells because she loves District 4. There's also a bead that looks like the letter C.

"You're welcome, Clara," says Orion. Gale hands Clara a box and she tears off the wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Gale!" she says. He gave her a book of nursery rhymes for older children.

"No problem," he says, smiling. He gave it to her because he saw that I didn't know any songs to sing to her. Now we'll have songs for bedtime. I nod at him and he nods back.

"Ok, Clara, time for my present," Peeta says. I smile with my teeth. Peeta is a wonderful father. I love him. She grabs the huge gift bag from his hands and opens it. She looks up at him and opens her mouth to speak, but he cuts her off. "You're welcome." He gave her a painting. It's off her. She's holding a primrose and sitting in front of a sunset. "I couldn't mix the colors."

"It looks perfect," I say. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Here you go, Clara." She leans forward and carefully takes the package I hold in my hands. She slides the top off the box and gasps. It's a miny, porcelain model of a bow and arrow.

"I love it," she says.

"I thought you would," I say. She knows that I'm great with a bow and arrow, but she doesn't know that Peeta and I were in the Hunger Games. We'll have to tell her soon.

She takes the bow out of the box and carefully touches it. She knows that bows and arrows mean something very deep to me. I'm her mother, so it means something deep to her too.

"Thanks everyone," she says. "I loved all of my presents."

"Clara, what was your favorite?" asks Orion. I wasn't going to ask, but I would love to know.

"Well, I don't know," she says. "My favorite was….Daddy's present." Peeta smiles and hugs her.

"Why?" he asks.

"Primroses and sunsets," she says. It's not much, but it's all we need to know.

"It's late," I say. "You two should go to bed."

"Aw!" Orion and Clara say in unison.

"You'll be too tired when we do stuff tomorrow," I say. Peeta and I were thinking of planning something, plus, this will get them in bed.

"Okay," they say, and head upstairs.

I turn to Gale. "Thanks for giving the present to Clara," I say.

"It was no problem," he says. "I loved the look on her face when she opened your present."

"She appreciates things that I like," I say. "But she doesn't know yet, so shush up."

He laughs. "Well okay. I promise that I won't tell her. Wait, what are we talking about?" he asks.

"Don't tell her that Peeta and I were in the Hunger Games. Okay?" I explain.

"What?" we turn around and see Clara. She heard everything we just said. I swear under my breath and Gale's jaw drops.

"I'll handle this," I say. "Go get Peeta." Gale nods and goes to the kitchen.

"You were in the Hunger Games?" she asks.

* * *

Clara.

"You were in the Hunger Games?" I ask my mommy.

She sighs. "Yes Honey. I'm sorry you had to find out like this," she tells me. Wow. Mommy and Daddy were in the Hunger Games. I heard that people killed other people in the Hunger Games. Is that true? Did Mommy and Daddy kill people? Daddy joins us in the room.

"Gale just told me to hurry here. What happened?" he asks.

"Did you guys kill people?" I ask them. Daddy's jaw drops. Mommy closes her eyes in pain.

"Yes," says Daddy. Mommy's eyes are watering. At least I know that they didn't like doing that. Daddy hugs Mommy and she closes her eyes again.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"We had to. It was kill or be killed. We didn't want to, but we needed to live," says Mommy, between sobs. Daddy nods sadly and Mommy wipes away her tears.

"How many people?" I ask.

"We don't know," says Daddy. "We didn't really keep track."

"About how many?" I ask.

Mommy shakes her head. "In the 74th Hunger Games I killed about two. You're father killed about two or three. I didn't talk to him for part of the time." My jaw drops.

"What about the 75th?" I ask.

"I don't remember," says Mommy. My jaw drops again. "But…I had to kill more people in the rebellion." I shake my head. I can't believe it. I know that it wasn't their fault, but my parents killed people. Mommy starts crying harder now and has to sit down. Mommy usually doesn't cry like this, so I can see that this is a tough subject for her.

I walk to her and pat her knee. "It's okay," I say. "It's not your fault. It's okay. I still love you." She looks up and smiles at me.

"I'm glad that you're my daughter," she says.

"Me too," Daddy adds.

"Me three," I say.

"Clara, don't tell Orion. He's not ready for this," Daddy says. I nod and he laughs. "Let's just hope that he's not a little eavesdropper too." We all join in laughing and I completely forget how horrified I was not too long ago.

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long. I've been really busy lately, but I've still been working on it. I promise that I'll update more. :)**

**Everyone chill! Do not worry! Have you not figured out that I am totally team Peeta? Calm down! Sheesh! :)**


	7. Admit It

Clara.

Mommy and Daddy have already tucked me into bed. I've been lying here for over an hour. I can't believe it. I know that it wasn't their fault, but they still did it.

Once they told me, I was shocked. Then for about five minutes I was okay with that, but that vanished very quickly. I just can't believe it.

"Clara?" I hear. I guess Orion woke up and saw me sitting up in bed. "Why are woo stiw awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," I say. I'm not lying. That is the truth. It's just not the whole truth.

"Are woo okay?" he asks. Orion is so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lie.

"Okay," he says. He lies back down and falls asleep. I get up and go downstairs for a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" I hear Mommy ask. I turn around and nod, but she doesn't fall for it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mommy. I would have to find out sooner or later. I guess sooner was better," I say. I smile and she chuckles. I really wish Mommy would laugh more often. "Why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare," she says. I nod. She's had these nightmares for as long as I can remember. I never knew what they were about, but now I have a pretty good guess.

I whisper, "Was it about the Hunger Games?" She nods and I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sweetie. If it wasn't for the Hunger Games, I wouldn't have been with your father. Then I wouldn't have you," she says, smiling. I smile too and I have to ask her a question.

"If you hadn't been with Daddy, who would you be with?" I ask her.

* * *

Katniss.

"If you hadn't been with Daddy, who would you be with?" she asks. Danget. Of all questions that she could ask me, she had to pick this one.

"Honest?" I ask. She nods so I have to tell her. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I would be with Gale." Her jaw drops.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I admit.

"Why?" she asks. "And why did you choose Daddy?" Do I really have to answer another embarrassing question?

"Well, I liked him and he liked me. We were both adventurous and had to hunt to survive. Panem was very poor back then, so we had to make sure our families could eat," I say. "We also worked together in the rebellion and had known each other for a very long time." She nods.

"Why did you pick Daddy?" she asks again. I really don't want to say this, but I have to.

"There were many reasons. I started actually loving him after the capitol made me fake it. We had also been through so much together. There's another reason, but…" I trail off.

"But what?" she asks.

"But I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much," I explain.

"Please tell me, Mommy," she is very persistent. I guess she got that from me.

"He killed Aunt Prim," I say. Her jaw drops, yet again, and I see a tortured look in her eyes.

"What? How?" she asks.

"He didn't mean to do it," I say.

"Mom, what happened?" she asks again. Wow. That's the first time that she's ever called me mom. When did I stop being mommy? Is she really growing up that much?

"He invented a bomb. First a minor explosion would go off, but it wouldn't kill anyone. Then people would rush forward to help the injured and a bigger bomb would go off, killing the injured and the helpers," I explain. "Aunt Prim was going to help heal people and the second explosion killed her."

"Why would he invent a horrible thing like that?" my sweet seven-year-old asks me.

"It was in the rebellion. It was meant to help the rebels win, but they rebels decided to help injured people, and not everyone knew what those bombs did," I explain to her. I don't want her to think that Gale is a horrible person, but he did do a horrible thing.

"So he didn't mean to kill her?" she asks.

"No. It was an accident," I confirm. She nods and looks down. Poor Clara. It was her birthday and she had to learn all this horrible stuff.

"Mommy, Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" she asks. Yes, I'm back to mommy.

"Sure, Pumpkin. Anything that will help you," I say. I've already had my nightmare tonight, so I shouldn't wake up screaming and scare her to death.

We walk back to our room and she lies down next to Peeta. I get into bed next to her and Peeta rolls over. He sees us and smiles.

"Well hello," he says.

"She couldn't sleep and I said she could sleep with us tonight," I explain. He nods and kisses her forehead.

"Mommy, will you sing?" she asks me.

"Sure, Honey," I say. I get out of bed and walk back to the living room where she left all of her presents. I grab the song book and go back to our room.

When I get there I look in the book. It says the lyrics on the top of the page and has a little scale on the bottom, showing you how to sing the songs. I can see why people might need help. Some of the songs in this book are very old. I see a song called _Hey Diddle Diddle _and _Jack and Jill. _I start singing a song that I heard once, only once.

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary._

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells, and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row._

I think I heard my mother singing it. It was about flowers and Prim and I were both flowers, so she taught us the song.

"That's very pretty," Clara says. I nod.

"I know," I say. I put the book on the table next to the bed and ask her, "Are you upset that your parents were in the Hunger Games?"

"No," she says. "Are you upset that you were?"

"No," I admit. It did make me who I am today, and I like who I am.

"Admit it, you actually think that it's a little bit cool," Clara says. I smile. Yes, it is a little cool. Peeta and I survived the Hunger Games, twice.

"Okay," I say. "I admit it. But only a little bit." She smiles and we all lie down and fall asleep.

* * *

**Review please! And do any of you know that song? I hope I got the lyrics right. I was really tired and didn't feel like searching it. At least I spelled the words right :)**

**I hope you liked it**

**Check out my story After_. _**

**Go to the forum called Into the Games Authors. It's my forum, but no one is getting on. A moniter is booksandmusic97 (check out their stories) now go to the forum!**


	8. Suspicions

Katniss.

I wake up around 8 o'clock and see that Clara and Peeta are still asleep. I don't want to disturb them, so I quietly get up and tiptoe out to the living room. Orion is sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask him. He turns around and smiles.

"Hungwy," he says. I nod and go to fix him some toast. He gets up and joins me in the kitchen. "Whewe Cwara?"

"Clara is in my room, Orion," I say. He nods.

"Why?" he asks.

"She couldn't sleep," I explain. I put the bread in the toaster and get out two cups I put ice in one of them.

"What wong wit Cwara?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say. He nods and goes back to watching TV. Clara comes out of the hall and helps me get the orange juice. I get out another cup as the toast pops out. Clara puts the two pieces on a plate and I get out more bread. "Orion!" He comes running to get his food. Clara pours the juice in the cup with ice and hands it to him. He grabs the plate and sits at the table. I put in more bread. "Do you want any?" I ask Clara.

"Yes please," she says. I decide not to put away the bread. I still want some and Peeta or Gale might want some too. Peeta walks into the kitchen.

"Want toast?" I ask him. He nods and I'm proud that I knew not to put the bread away. He starts making eggs and I get out another cup. I put ice in the second of the first two cups I got out and the toast pops up. I put it on a plate and Clara pours the juice again. She takes the plate and cup and sits next to Orion at the table. I put in more bread and Orion finishes his first piece of toast. "Is Gale still asleep?"

"Why would I know that?" Peeta asks, jokingly.

"I don't know. Maybe when you passed by his room his light was on or something," I say. Peeta chuckles and I smile. Yes, I definitely love him, not Gale.

"Good morning," Gale says as he enters the kitchen. I gesture to the toaster and he nods, he wants toast. _Why do we have to know exactly what the other thinks? It doesn't really help my resolution that I love Peeta_. The toast pops up. Gale gets a cup and puts ice in it. He pours the juice in and I put the toast on a plate. He nods as I hand it to him and walks to the table.

I look at Peeta. "One piece?" I ask. He nods.

"We'll have eggs," he says. I nod and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. I put away the bread and put ice in both of the remaining cups. He gets out two plates and starts putting eggs on one of them. I start to pour juice and he puts eggs on the second plate. I pour the second cup of juice. The toast pops up and Peeta puts a piece on a plate. I put the other piece on the other plate and we both go to the table. I sit next to Gale and Peeta, and Peeta sits next to me and Orion. Orion is next to Clara and Peeta, and Gale is next to Clara and me. That means that Clara is between Orion and Gale. Poor Clara.

Orion is the first to finish, followed by Clara. They go watch TV. Well this is awkward. I see that Gale is hurrying to finish his food. He must think it's awkward too. _Danget! Stop reading his mind! _He finishes and Peeta and I are left alone. He joins the kids on the sofa and talks to them about random things.

"I know that you love him," Peeta says.

"I don't love him," I say. "I love you."

"We were in the Games together. I know what you're thinking. I know that you love him," he says again. I shake my head.

"Well, I don't. You must be reading my mind wrong because I love you," I say. Was I trying to convince him or myself when I said that?

"Maybe you love both of us," he says.

"That's not true. I love you and only you," I tell him. He nods slowly. He doesn't believe me, but he'll let it lay for a while.

When we finish I kiss him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm still not convinced," he says.

"Then you're still not right," I say. He opens his mouth to object, but I stop him with a kiss. His smile returns.

"He still loves you," he says.

I nod. "I know," I say. He smiles and kisses me. I love Peeta. "Why do you think I love him?"

"Because I know you. I know what you act like and how you feel. I know what you're eyes look like when you're amazed. I know how you smile when you look at someone you love," he says.

"Does it look like this?" I ask, pointing to my smile.

He nods. "Yep," he says. I smile and we kiss again. I'm only 38, so I still qualify as a cool mom. Cool moms get special privileges, like getting to be romantic and not look stupid. That's good considering my condition.

"Mom!" Orion yells from the living room.

"Mom!" Clara yells.

"What?" I yell.

"Clara is copying me," he yells.

"Clara is copying me," Clara yells again. Peeta and I start laughing and join them in the living room. Gale is practically rolling around with laughter. The sight of that just makes me laugh harder. Gale, Clara, and Orion all get along together. Maybe he could come back or they could go visit him in the future when they become crazy again. I think they'd like that.

"Who wants to go on a picnic?" I ask. We had promised them that we would do something today. This idea popped into my head and I liked it. I think they'll like it too.

"Yay!" yells Orion.

"Yay!" yells Clara. This makes us all start laughing again. Clara and Orion head upstairs to change and Gale goes back to his room to get ready. Peeta is all ready in day-clothes so he starts packing food and activities while I go change.

I'm guessing we'll fool around, play games, watch clouds, eat, and then play around again. We'll do whatever wacky stuff we feel like doing. We'll have lots of fun, and the funnest part will be hanging out with my daughter, my son, my friend, and the man I love.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't very good :( but the next chaper will be**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**R&R**


	9. Full Circle

_I tried to run, but I keep on coming back, full circle,_

_and I can't jump the track, can't let you go._

_I tried to once, so I keep on coming back, full circle,_

_'cause I know you'll come around. You'll come around._

_-Full Circle (Miley Cyrus)_

* * *

Katniss.

Be careful!" I yell after them. Orion and Clara are running through the field. They want to go to a small pond that formed after the rebellion ended. We said that they could if Gale went with them. Gale was fine with it, so they're on their way right now.

"Okay!" they all yell back. I smile and sit next to Peeta. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you," I say.

"I know," he says. "But I'm not the only one."

"Yes, you are," I say.

"No, Katniss. I know that you love him too. I'm okay with that," he says.

"First of all, I don't love him. Second of all, you would be okay with that?" I ask.

"Of course, Katniss. As long as you love me too, I'm happy," he tells me.

"But I don't love him," I say. He just shakes his head. "Peeta, I don't love him!"

"No need to yell," he says, putting up his hands.

"Well you keep saying that I love him, but I don't. Peeta, I love you. Why won't you believe me? I chose you!" I gripe at him.

"Well I see the way you look at him," he says. "It's pretty obvious that you love him too!" Now he's yelling too. Peeta and I usually don't get in fights like this.

"I don't love him!" I scream. "Why won't you believe me?"

"It's really hard to believe you when I always hear the way you talk to him! I always see the way you look at him! And I know the past that you two shared! Stop lying! You love him!" he yells.

"No I don't! You should believe me! I'm your wife!" I yell back.

"Stop it! Just admit it!" he yells. "You love him!"

"What?" We turn around and see Orion, Clara, and Gale. Gale was the one who asked the question.

I don't answer. All I do is turn to Peeta and whisper, "No, I don't. I can't believe you," and walk away.

* * *

Gale.

"Stop it! Just admit it!" Peeta yells. "You love him!"

"What?" I ask. They realize that we heard what they said. Katniss doesn't answer my question. She turns to Peeta and whispers something, but I can't understand it. When she says it his jaw drops. His eyes look hurt, and Katniss walks away.

"What appening?" Orion asks.

"Let's go to the pond again," I say. I pick them up and bring them to the pond.

* * *

Peeta.

Wow. She's really mad at me. What did I do? I didn't believe her. I didn't trust her. I let her down. I didn't love her right.

Gale and the kids go back to the pond and I walk to the house. I hear Katniss slam the front door and feel horrible. I go inside and hear her slam the bedroom door. I put my ear against the wall.

"Katniss?" I call. "I'm sorry."

"Why won't you just believe me?" she asks from inside the room.

"If you really love me, then I know how you are when you're in love with someone. You act that way around him. So either you love both of us, or you love neither of us," I explain. I hear her crying now. Wow, I made her cry. My Katniss never cries. She always toughens up and deals with whatever happens. I actually made her cry. I open the door. "I'm sorry."

"Really? Then why do you keep insisting that I love him? If you're really sorry you would stop," she manages to get out between sobs.

"But you do love him," I say.

"Stop it!" she yells. "Just stop it! Why do you keep doing this?"

"Why is it upsetting you so much?" I ask.

"You don't believe me. I'm your wife. I obviously picked you. That's because I love you. Why can't you believe me?" she asks. "You yelled at me saying that I loved another man. Wow."

"Well you do love him," I whisper. If only Katniss hadn't had her ear repaired after the mines, then she wouldn't have heard me.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I said that you love him," I say.

"Get out," she says. "Now."

"But-" I start.

"I said get out," she yells.

"And go where?" I ask.

"You decide that," she says.

"I'll be back soon," I say.

"Let's hope I've forgiven you by then," she whispers.

I kiss her on the cheek. "I still love you," I say.

"Goodbye," she says. I'm pretty sure that she still loves me too, but she's just really mad right now. I hope that I'm right.

I put some jeans and shirts into a small suitcase and leave. The last thing I hear before I leave the house is Katniss crying.

* * *

Gale.

We go inside through the back door. We saw Peeta in the front yard and didn't want to cross his path. We go in the kitchen and I set down the picnic basket that I had to grab.

"Go take a nap or something," I say. Clara and Orion nod and go upstairs as I go to check on Katniss. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says, but I know that she's lying.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing," she whispers.

"I know that you're lying," I say. She gives up.

"Peeta thinks that I still have feelings for you," she explains.

"Oh," I say. "Well he's stupid."

"Not stupid. Just confused," she says.

"I think that's stupid," I say. She laughs and I sit next to her on the bed. "He's wrong."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Know what?" he asks.

"How do you know that I don't have any feelings for you?" I ask.

"Because," he starts. "I just know."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Well, something would have happened by now," I say.

"What would have happened?" I ask.

"Don't be mad at me," he says. I nod. "This would have happened." I lean in and kiss her, and she doesn't argue.

* * *

Katniss.

Thank god.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate me?**

**I don't really like Miley Cyrus, but this song was perfect for the chapter.**

**PeetaxKatniss girls...please don't hurt me...**

**R&R**

**Thanks to HopeNeverDies You rock! GRACIAS!**


	10. Kiss and Tell

Katniss.

After about fifteen seconds some sense is knocked into me.

"Gale!" I yell.

"You said that you wouldn't be mad!" he says.

"I'm married!" I shout at him. "What's you're problem?"

"I love you! That's my problem!" he yells.

"I have feelings for you too, but I don't know what they are. You're like my brother, but I didn't want to end that kiss," I confess. "Let me sort things through with Peeta! Let me remember how much I love him! Let me be with the right guy!"

"I thought you loved me," he says.

"I do, in some way! But I have two children! And I love Peeta too! Just because I had a fight with him doesn't mean that I don't love him anymore! You're basically taking advantage of me!" I bark.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Get out," I say. "Get out right now!" He leaves my room.

"Am I going home or going to a hotel?" he asks.

"Hotel," I say.

"Am I coming back later or staying there the entire time that I'm here?"

"You aren't coming back," I gripe. He nods and goes to his room. He leaves with a suitcase filled with all the stuff he brought. He leaves and I go to the phone. I dial a number and the person picks up after the first ring. "Peeta?"

* * *

Peeta.

What did he do to her? She never sounds like this. She didn't even sound this bad when I hurt her feelings.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come home," she tells me.

"I'll be right there," I say.

_*TIME PASSAGE*_

* * *

Katniss.

I run to the door the second I hear it open. I hug him and don't want to ever let go.

"What did that jerk face do to you?" he asks. I just shake my head. "You've got to tell me."

"He kissed me," I say.

"That's it?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"How bad should I hurt him?" he asks.

"This wasn't his fault," I say. He raises his eyebrows. "I kissed him back for about fifteen seconds."

"Okay," he says.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"I'm mad at him, but now mad at you. You stopped it even though you were hurt and I wouldn't have blamed you if you had kept kissing him," he explains.

"But I didn't want to stop," I cry.

"Yeah, but you did stop. You stopped because you loved me," he said.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too," he says.

* * *

Peeta.

I'm going to murder him.

* * *

Gale.

Man, she was a really good kisser.

* * *

Katniss.

He was such a good kisser. Would Peeta be mad if we kissed now that my heart had healed from our fight? I won't risk it. I love Peeta anyways.

"So what do we do now?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Katniss, who do you love?" he asks. I open my mouth to say him, but he stops me. "Really think about this. Who do you love? I want you to sleep on this question. Go through the whole day thinking about it. Then you can tell me."

"Okay," I say. "But I already know my answer."

"Just think about it," he says. I nod and we go lie down, and sleep.

_I'm trying to get to the end of a maze, but there are two openings. Whichever one I get out of first is the one that I love, but I can't finish the maze. I get stuck in the middle when muttations come running at me from all sides. If I hadn't entered this stupid battlefield I love then I wouldn't be running for my life._

_Then water seeps through the ground. It's saltwater. The mutts begin to swim and I hear the sounds of monkeys and my sister crying._

_Lightning comes from everywhere and gases that burn off your skin start spraying me. A cave wall grows and covers a pond that I'm in. I hear a little girl crying and see a net and spear float by. I see a bow and arrows float by. I reach out to touch them, but they turn into towel. It soaks up all of the water. Everything is dry, but it's too dry. I run out of the cave and a wall of fire chases me. I run as fast as I can, but it's just not fast enough. The fire passes me and my body is so hot, but not on fire. I start running around crazily. I reach one of the exits. Apparently I love…_

I wake up. I didn't even see who the person was! What do I do now? I guess I'll just cross my fingers for another dream like that. I want my dream to tell me who I love.

* * *

**sorry that this was so short**

**I need people to review so that I can know who she should be with**

**I've been having a shortage of reviews and opinions so it was hard to write this chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Dwelling On Beauty

Katniss.

I wake up in the morning, disappointed. I didn't have another dream like that. Too bad. Well this is a predicament: I might have feelings for Gale, I know I have feelings for Peeta, I've been craving another kiss from Gale, and I'm married with two kids. What is wrong with me?

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I reach for the remote and turn the television on.

"Mom?" Clara asks sleepily as she comes downstairs. I change the channel to the cartoons that she likes to watch in the mornings sometimes.

"Yes, honey," I say. She sits in my lap and looks me in the eye.

"I had a dream that summer vacation was over. I went back to school and my teacher was a blue parrot who loved to eat crackers. My new best friend was a girl named Emily who was ten feet tall and had rainbow hair. It was really weird," she says. I laugh.

"I've never seen rainbow hair before."

"Me neither, well, until now." I laugh again.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask. She nods and I go to the kitchen. I pour her some milk and get a box from the pantry. I got out Fruibreadzies (frue-bred-zees.) I hear that they used to be called Poptarts, but I guess that changed when this country changed.

Clara likes her Fruibreadzies room temperature, just like me, so I open a wrapper that has two and put them one two plates. I hand her one and start making coffee.

"Good morning, Beautiful," the man I love says, as he joins us and takes a bite of my Fruibreadzie.

"Good morning," I say, and I kiss him.

"Morning, Daddy," says Clara.

"Morning, Sunshine." The coffee is ready and I pour it in a mug. I sit next to Clara and Peeta gets himself some orange juice and some cereal. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she says. "I had a weird dream about school."

"Tell me about it later. Right now, we need to tell you something," he says. I frown. She won't like this.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Gale had to leave," I say. She looks horrified.

"Why?"

"He wasn't able to be here any more. You can still visit him because he'll stay at a hotel for a while," I reassure her.

I can tell that she's disappointed. "Okay," she says. I kiss her forehead.

"Go change into day-clothes," I say. She nods and runs upstairs. When she's gone I say, "She seems really upset."

"I know. I think the kids really liked him," he agrees. "They can still visit him though."

"I know, but it might not be the same to them. I wonder how Orion will react," I say. He nods.

"I do too." He looks at me worriedly.

"What?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "Tell me."

"Don't be mad if I ask you this. Okay?"

"Okay," I assure him.

"Well, did you used to love him?" he asks. I can't say no.

* * *

Peeta.

"Well, did you used to love him?" I ask. She doesn't answer, which gives me a bad feeling. "Did you?"

"Yeah," she says. "I did."

"Why was that so hard to say?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't love him anymore, then why was it so hard to admit it?"

"I still don't get it."

"If you didn't love him anymore than it should have been easy to say, but it was hard for you. Do you still…?" I don't finish what I was saying. It's pretty obvious what I was thinking.

* * *

Katniss.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask.

"I want you to tell me the truth," he explains.

"Be more specific," I say.

"I want you to tell me if you love him or not," he says, not providing much help.

"Do you want me to love him?" I ask.

"I want you to be happy!" he yells.

I look down and whisper, "I honestly don't know." I look up. "Really. I don't. But…Peeta?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"If I do still love him…will you be mad at me?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. He gets up and leaves the room. I'm guessing he would be mad. This is not good…at all.

"Mom, can we do something?" Clara asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Sure," I say. "Let's go look at the pond."

"Okay," she says. "Should I get Orion?" I nod and she runs upstairs.

She and Orion come down in two minutes. Apparently Orion was already awake and dressed, but he didn't feel like coming downstairs.

We walk outside and down to the field. We walk to the pond and I sit down.

"It's so pretty," says Clara. I usually don't come down with them because I forget what it looks like, but when I do look at it I can't move away. I'm not one to dwell on beauty, but…wow…just…wow.

The water is like liquid blue crystal. It reflects the tiniest bit of light in the most elegant way possible. It has a couple tiny fish in it that seems to be synchronized swimmers. On one side, there are green, leafy plants, which give it even more of the feel of life, the feel I love. The sapphire color of the water could very well be Peeta's eyes, and the emerald color of the plants could very well be Finnick's. The place is so wonderful that I start humming, which makes me sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I notice that my kids are looking at me and I stop.

"Keep going, Mommy," Clara whispers. Orion slowly nods his head.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place, where I love you._

Orion curls up in a ball in a tuft of grass and Clara lies down next to him. She's on her back and looks up and the clouds.

"Don't stop," she whispers.

"Please," whispers Orion.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when the sun rises, they'll wash away._

I stop, but no ones urges me to keep going. I look over at my children and see that they are fast asleep. I pick them up and carry them back to the house. I lay them on the couches and sing the last chorus in my head. The chorus is stuck in my head all day.

_*TIME PASSAGE*_

It's after dinner and the song is still stuck in my head.

_Here is the place, where I love you._

That line has been taunting me all day. _Who do I love? _I keep asking myself._ Who?_

I decide to go to Haymitch's house. I need something that he has. I need liquor.

* * *

**If there is a way that you guys want this to end, then you better review. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I was really busy, but trying to work on this. Please REVIEW! I'M NOT KIDDING! If you want her to choose Peeta, review. If you want her to choose Gale, review. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SO! BAD!**

**So... you see that little blue button down there? You do? Good! Click it! Type! Click 'SEND REVIEW'! **

**P.s. You get a virtual cookie if you review! :}**


	12. Come On Let Me Love You

_Come on let me love you, now._

_Come on let me love you and hold you through the storms,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Come on let me love you, now._

_Come on let me love you and kiss away your tears._

_I will always be here._

_Come on let me love you._

Third day (Come on Let Me Love You)

* * *

Katniss.

I have a huge hangover from last night. I dull the pain by taking a small shot of the liquor sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Haymitch said that I could keep it. Unluckily, I didn't know how strong it was. I drank a little bit, then more, then more, and now I'm drunk again. Not wasted, but drunk, but not drunk enough that my headache went away.

My ears practically burst from a loud, high pitched sound. It stops and I hear Peeta yelling as loud as a whale. "Honey, the phone's for you!" Peeta yells.

"Who is it?" I ask, quietly.

"I don't know," he yells. "They're nose is stuffy, I couldn't recognize the number, and I didn't ask them." I take the phone.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Katniss," he says. I can tell that it's Gale.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I got really sick. I didn't bring any medicine with me and I have money, but I can't walk. Will you please bring some over if I pay you back?"

I sigh. "Sure," I say, and hang up. "Peeta, Gale is sick and I need to bring him medicine." I walk down the hall to our room and into our bathroom. I get the cough syrup, sleep syrup, and some allergy relief, then I put them in a plastic bag. I don't know what other symptoms he has, so I just hope I got the right stuff. I walk back to the living room. "I love you." I kiss him on the cheek. I don't want him to die from my breath.

"I love you too," he says. He walks with me to the door and opens it. "Bye." I nod and walk out. He closes the door after blowing me a kiss.

I walk down to the hotel that I assume Gale is at. It's for people with a lot of money. Gale is basically as rich as you can get, as are Peeta and I. I go to the check-in table and ask them where his room is. They tell me the room number and floor and I go. It's so hard to remember the number.

When I reach his room, I knock on the door. "It's open!" Gale yells. I walk in and see him lying down in a bed. I set the bag on the table next to him. "Thanks."

"No problem," I lie. He looks guilty. "What?"

"I'm not sick," he says, standing up. Apparently he was lying too.

"What?" I ask. I may be drunk, but I can still feel hurt.

"I needed to see you," he explains. I nod my head, then shake it.

"Why?"

"I love you, and you know that you love me too," he goes on.

He begins kissing me and he pulls me over to the bed. I kiss him back, but don't lie down. Instead I stop for a moment, pull him so that my back is against a wall, and kiss him again.

He goes along with it and soon, his shirt is off, but that's it. We won't do anything other than kissing; I'll make sure of it.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say. Where did that come from?

* * *

Gale.

"I love you," I say for what feels like the thousandth time. I know that she won't say it back, and I know that she doesn't love me, but she deserves to know that people love her. She had a hard life. After having her father die, her mom practically going crazy, her sister being reaped, being thrown into the Games, being forced to fake a romance, being thrown into the Games a second time, faking being pregnant, going to a place she thought was horrible, being emotionally challenged, loving someone who could be dead, loving someone who was being tortured and beat, getting her hopes up, loving someone who wanted her to die, and having horrible nightmares for her whole life; she should know that she's loved.

"I love you too," she replies. I break the kiss.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you," she says again. She leans forward to kiss me, but I turn my head so that she ends up kissing me cheek. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Peeta.

What are they doing? What's taking her so long?

Could they be…? No, Katniss wouldn't do that. Would she?

Will I be mad if she does? I really don't know. If she comes right up to me and says it, I might forgive her. If I hear it through the grapevine, no, I won't forgive her.

_Wait, I just realized something, when she kissed me, it was on the cheek, but I could still smell it. I remember Katniss drinking too much last night. She probably tried to dull the headache!_

I run to the kitchen and see a shot glass sitting on the counter. There's also a bottle of liquor that I can't pronounce the name of. _Oh no!_

I run outside and towards the rich hotel. _This is not good!_

* * *

Gale.

"You don't love me," I say.

"Yes I do, or I wouldn't be here," she argues.

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't said I was sick," I counter.

"I could have left when you started kissing me," she protests.

"Trust me, Katniss. You don't love me," I beg.

"Yes, I do, and I can prove it," she says, as she begins to gesture to the bed.

* * *

Katniss.

"Yes, I do, and I can prove it," I say. I gesture to the bed and his eyes widen.

"No," he says.

"Yes," I say, as I begin kissing him again. We don't get to the bed, because Peeta barges in.

* * *

Peeta.

I open the door and run in.

"Katniss, stop!" I yell, with a gentle tone. She breaks the kiss.

"Peeta," she says, surprised. "I- I- I…"

"It's okay," I reassure her. "Just stop now, and it will all be okay."

"I-" she begins. I reach out my hand to her, and she reaches out her hand, but not all the way.

"Katniss...?" I ask, truly shocked.

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they end up together? Will Katniss leave Peeta and her children? Will Gale be happy? Will Peeta be hurt? Will Gale protest? Will Peeta commit suicide? I need you guys to review to know what will happen...but I have a pretty good idea :}**

**Thanks to:**

-iluvdinos

-PeetaMellark'sKatniss

-lovebitesx

-Gaurdian2Be

-Aerogirl137

-HopeNeverDies

-PercyJacksonPeetaMellarkLover

-LizTheBookNerd

-HungerGamesCrazy

**& -**TheSilverMockingjay

**You all get a virtual cookie :)**

**I heard this quote on the show HOUSE. "Alchohol doesn't change you. It just shows who you really are." or something like that. Whatever you get the message.**


	13. Answers

Katniss.

I reach out my hand. Our fingertips barely brush, but I can still feel that tingle. That tingle that I felt when he gave me the pearl. The tingle I felt when he was cured. That tingle I feel when I look at our children.

"Katniss…?" he asks. The pain in his voice makes me nearly cry, but I can't have either one of them. I can't live without one of them. I can't make one of them feel like they come in second.

"I'm really sorry," I say. I run out the door and out of the hotel. I run down to the fields and to the pond.

I sit next to it and let my finger rest on the surface. It causes a ripple that seems never ending. I take away my finger, and finally, the ripple finishes, only to be replaced by another, and another.

Teardrops are landing on the surface. Teardrops are making the lake bigger, one, by one. _My _teardrops are creating millions of ripples.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal? Why did the Hunger Games have to choose me? Why did they have to decide that I would be the one to lead the rebellion? To be the Mockinjay? Why does my life have to be so screwed up? Why can't I find true, final, love?_

I wipe away the tears, the tears that haven't run down my cheeks in forever. I open my eyes and I can see clearly. The tears no longer obscure my vision, so I can see it. I can see it in the water. I can see his reflection. I turn around.

"Who do I love?"

"Who do you think you love?"

"I don't know. Who do you want me to love?"

"I want you to love whoever you love."

"That's not a good answer."

"It's a wise answer. Go for whoever you love, and don't let someone decide for you."

"I don't know who I love. I need your help."

"I've already given you a lot of help. I kept you alive. I helped you through the rebellion. I've helped you after the rebellion. This is your time to do something yourself."

"I can't ever do anything by myself. I need help. I'm mentally insane. My dad's dead! My mom's gone! My sister's dead! I might as well be dead!" I scream. I stand up and hug him. I cry on Haymtich's shoulder.

* * *

Haymitch.

"You can do this," I say. "I know you can."

"I can't!" she yells back.

"I know how to decide," I say.

"How?"

"I'll think of a number. Of course, it will either be even or odd-" I begin.

"I know how this works. I'll just tell myself that I was lying, or that I wasn't reacting like I wanted to," she argues.

"Then I'm out of ideas," I say. I put her chin in my fingers and tilt up her head. "But I know that you can do it." She doesn't argue. Instead she just turns around, sits, and stares at the water.

"Thanks." I nod, because she can see my reflection, and walk away.

* * *

Katniss.

Well that didn't really help.

I hear footsteps and look up. I see Peeta and Gale walking towards me. _No! Not both of them! I can't do this! No!_

"Katniss?" Gale asks. I look at his face, but not his eyes. He holds two berries and I know just what to do.

"May the odds," I begin.

"Be ever in your favor," he finishes. He tosses me a berry and I catch it in my mouth. That gets a slight grin out of me, which lights up both of their faces.

"Sorry, you guys," I say.

"No problem, Katniss," says Peeta. He reaches out my hand again, but I don't reach out. Instead, I let the tears come again. They fall in the water, and I can guess how their faces look right now. Gale is probably in shock that I'm crying, and Peeta is probably hurt that I didn't reach out and sorry that I'm crying.

"I can't be with either one of you," I manage to get out between sobs.

"What?" asks Peeta while Gale asks, "Why?"

"Please, just, just go away," I request. They nod and leave me to myself.

When I'm sure that they're gone I get up. I walk to the woods. I walk to the place where I stood the morning that my whole life changed. The place where I stood when I had never spoken to Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne was my best friend.

"Catnip?" I hear the voice. I turn and see Gale, which practically sends me into another storm of tears again.

"No," I say. "I'm Katniss."

"You're Katniss. You're the girl on fire. You're the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. You're the Mockingjay. But most of all, you're my Catnip," he says. _Wow_.

"Please don't," I beg. "Please just stop."

"I can't. I love you, Catnip. Just let me kiss you, just one more time," he requests. I nod and he leans down.

It's on my cheek. I thought he would kiss me on the lips. I thought he would take advantage of that last kiss. Why did I think it would be on the lips? Why was I expecting that?

I think I know. I thought it would be on the lips, because I wanted it to be. I reach out and grab his face in my hands. I kiss him and he kisses me. _What about Peeta?_ I stop. I want more kisses. I kiss him again. _But what about Peeta? _I stop again. _What should I do?_

"I can't," I say. He nods, but I kiss him again. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," he says. "If you love Peeta then stop kissing me. If you love me then do something about that."

"Like what?"

"Why would I know? You're the one that needs to work this out."

"But I don't know what to do," I say. He grabs my hands and leads me to a log. The log that we used to sit on. "What?"

"This is where we were best friends. This is where you didn't love me like that. This is where you didn't love Peeta. How did you feel right here?" he asks.

"I felt like we could run away. I felt like if you got reaped then I would die. I felt like you kept me alive," I confess.

"After the Games how did you feel?" he asks me.

"I felt like Peeta was frustrating. I wanted to be able to hang out with you more. I wished that I didn't have to fake that romance."

"How did you feel during the Quell?"

"I had to keep Peeta alive. He had done a lot for me, then it was my turn to keep him alive," I explain.

"After the Quell?"

"I wished Peeta were there. I loved him, but you were my rock. You kept me strong. You were my hunting partner. You were the reason I stayed sane."

"Now?" he asks.

"I don't know," I admit. He swears under his breath and stands up. "What?"

"I'm leaving," he says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I'm causing all of these problems. If I leave everything will be alright," he explains.

"No it won't. I need you. I love you," I say.

"No, you don't," he whispers. He turns and walks away, leaving me alone, on the log, where I used to be happy, where I used to know who I was.

* * *

**The next chapter is really good. No one is allowed to be mad. It gets rid of her main problem, but sort of creates a whole new one. Dun dun... DUN!**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**and no one get too happy or upset with anything. The story could change any second.**


	14. Intersections

Gale.

I walk away with my heart sinking. I'm leaving Katniss. I'm leaving her forever.

"Gale!" she calls out. "You can't go!"

"I have to," I say. "I love you, but you love Peeta. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to have an easy life."

"Fine," I whisper. "Leave. Just go and leave me here. Leave me with my husband who I don't know if I love or not. Leave me here with my kids who absolutely adore you. Leave me here with my insane self."

I ignore her and keep walking. She stops and I get onto the road.

I finally reach the hotel. It's about dinner time, so I grab a sandwich from a table where you can buy food. I also get a bag of chips and a bottle of water. I give them the money and walk up to my room.

I open the door and pack up my things. Because today was my first day here, I don't have much to pack, and it goes by quickly. I eat the food as fast as I can.

I leave the room and lock it. I go down the elevator because I have my bags with me now. I go to the counter and give them my keycard.

"Sir, are you leaving now?" an employee asks me. I nod. "Don't you need a car?"

"I think I'll just walk," I say. I want time to finish seeing my old home. He nods and I go.

I get outside and see Peeta and Katniss standing there.

* * *

Katniss.

Gale comes outside and I try to put on a happy face, but it doesn't work.

"What are you doing here?" he asks politely.

"I thought you might want a ride to the airport," I explain. "I brought my car." Peeta doesn't say anything.

"Thanks," He says. We walk through the parking lot and get to my car. I get in the driver's seat and he sits in the passenger's seat. Peeta decides to sit in the back.

* * *

Gale.

We get into the car and it's very awkward. Why did she have to come? Why did she have to remind me that I'm leaving the woman I love? And why did Peeta have to come with her?

* * *

Katniss.

I start driving and we quickly reach an intersection. Our light is green and I drive through. After the rebellion, a lot of roads have been added. Because there are more roads, there are now more intersections.

"What's it like in District 2?" Peeta asks.

"It's very busy. Many of the people live in fear. They think that the rebels will come back and kill them for working with the Capitol," Gale explains.

"That's horrible," Peeta says. It is horrible. After all these years, people are still terrified, but I can't say that I'm not scared either. The Capitol could come back. They all hated me with a passion.

"I wish that we could all just relax and forget the past," I admit.

"Yeah," says Gale, as Peeta says, "Me too."

We pass a lot of intersections and see people walking by. People with no worries. People with no problems. People I'm jealous of.

"That would be great," I say.

"Where are Orion and Clara?" Gale asks.

"Clara is at a friend's house and Orion is at a daycare," Peeta explains. "They wanted us to tell you that they say goodbye. They say that they'll really miss you and they wish that you didn't have to go."

"That's sweet," Gale says.

"Yep," Peeta agrees.

* * *

Gale.

I wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that Katniss had never been reaped. She wouldn't be in love with Peeta. We could be together. We could be happy.

* * *

Peeta.

_Wow. Gale is so awesome. He's leaving so that Katniss and I can be together. That is so awesome._

* * *

Katniss.

_I wish that he didn't have to leave. I think I might actually love him. _

* * *

Peeta.

_I hate that there are so many intersections. They make so many traffic accidents possible. If there weren't as many roads that crossed over each other, than people wouldn't run into each other as much_.

* * *

Gale.

I can't stop looking at her. _She's so beautiful._

Her midnight black hair dances on her shoulders whenever she turns her head. I can see her grey and speckled eyes in the rearview mirror, and I'm captivated. We have the same eyes. We have the same hair. We have a lot in common. She loves him.

We get to the airport and I get out of the car. Peeta stays inside, but Katniss walks with me. We go inside and to the ticket counter. I buy a ticket to District 2.

I don't know why, but it would just be weird to go on a train. I guess it's because Katniss left to the Hunger Games, twice, on a train. It would just feel weird.

She walks me to the gate I have to go to. They tell us that my flight has been delayed, but Katniss has to go. She kisses me on the cheek, nearly causing me to- get this- cry. We say goodbye and she leaves. She tries to hide it, but she's crying too.

My Katniss is crying. I can count how many times I've seen her cry on one hand. My little Catnip.

* * *

Katniss.

We say goodbye and I turn to leave. I put my head in my hands and cry. I must look very strange, walking around with my head down, wiping away my tears, but I don't care.

I get to the parking lot and get in the car. Peeta sees me crying and immediately leans over and hugs me. He's so smart. He knows that kissing me wouldn't really help right now. He knows that I'm wounded right now.

He leans back and into his seat. I put the car in reverse and back out of the parking spot. I drive out of the parking lot and onto the street.

I drive forward. Our light is green. I drive forward. I was in the right. It's the other person's fault. I'll kill them. How dare they? My life was just patching itself up! What's wrong with them? I can't believe it!

I can barley see. My arm is hurt. Everything sounds weird. I can't feel my leg.

If they had been coming the other way, I wouldn't be as mad. I would want to kill them so much. They just had to come into the passenger's side. They just had to hit us. They just had to hit Peeta. And if I'm injured this bad, just imagine how hurt he is.

* * *

***Grabs trashcan lid* OKAY! YOU CAN THROW NOW!**

**please review! please! please! please! please! please!**


	15. alt 14 Long Walk Home

**This is the alternate chapter 14 (Intersections) A lot of people weren't satisfied with what happened so I wrote this too. I hope you at least like one of them.**

_It's gonna be a long walk home._

-Bruce Springsteen (Long Walk Home)

There's more in the chorus, but I can't understand it.

* * *

Gale

I'm leaving Katniss behind me. I can feel the hurt in her voice as she calls out my name, but I just keep walking.

I finally reach the hotel. I realize that I'm very hungry, so I grab a sandwich and a bag of chips off of a table where you can get free food.

I go up to my room and pack my things. Because this was my first day here, I don't have much to pack up. I eat the food like a vacuum would suck up dirt.

I go into the hall and lock the door. I use the elevator to go to the lobby because of my bag. I go to the table and give them my keycard. The man thanks me and offers me a car to use to get to the train station, but I decline. I want to walk around and see my old home.

I go outside and see Katniss and Peeta waiting for me.

* * *

Katniss.

Gale comes outside and seems surprised to see us here. He raises his eyebrows.

"We thought you might need a ride," I explain.

He nods his head. "Thanks," he says. We walk out to the car and get in. I'm in the driver's seat, Gale's in the passenger's seat, and Peeta's in the back seat. Peeta let him sit in front because it would be weird with him in the back. Plus, now he gets to look around more.

"Where are Clara and Orion?" Gale asks.

"They both went to their friend's houses," Peeta explains. Maybe Gale would have liked the kids to be here. Maybe he would have wanted to say goodbye to them.

_*TIME PASSAGE*_

We reach the train station and Gale and I get out of the car. I walk with Gale to buy some last-minute tickets, but it's easy for us because we're famous.

I walk him to the train and hug him.

"I'll miss you," I say.

"I'll miss you more," he says back. We pull apart, both of us laughing, and they call for the passengers of his train. "I guess I'd better get going." I nod and he kisses me on the cheek, practically making me cry, right here, in front of everyone.

He boards the train and waves to me. I wave back and I'm fighting the tears now. His train starts to move and I let one single tear run down my cheek. He's still looking out the window, so he sees it, and he gives me the silent salute. I put my three middle fingers to my mouth, and hold them towards him too. The train pulls away, and he's gone.

I walk out of the train station, through the parking lot, and to my car. I get in the passenger's seat because I see that Peeta has moved himself to the driver's seat. He can see that I've been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod my head and he hugs me. He leans back and starts driving.

We go to pick up the kids and go home. We get inside and I sit on the couch.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asks Peeta.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I say. Right as I say that, I realize something. I realize that I'm happy, and that I love Gale, but not in that way. He's like my brother now. He left just to make me happy. He left just to make my kids happy. He left, even though he still loves me. "I love Gale… like a brother."

Peeta nods his head and hugs me tight, confirming that I love him… like a husband.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter (except for the like a _ part) so it was really short. I hope that you liked it despite it's shortness.**


	16. Keep Holding On

_Keep holding on!_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just, stay strong!_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say!_

_Nothing you could do!_

_There's no other way, when it comes to the truth!_

_So, keep holding on!_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

-Avril Lavigne (Keep Holding On)

* * *

Gale.

I get a call from the hospital. They say that Katniss and Peeta got in a huge car accident. The second I hear that, I thank them, hang up, and run to the front of the plain.

"I need to get off," I say.

"Sir, we're just about to take off," one of the attendants says.

"I don't care. The woman I love and someone very close to her could be dying this very second. Let me off!" I demand. She opens the door and I run out. I go down the hall and into the main hall of the airport. I run to the main door and get on a bus. They take me to the hospital for one dollar.

We get there and I thank the driver. He nods and I get off the bus. I run inside the hospital and to the main desk.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne. I'm here for Katniss and Peeta," I explain.

"You may see Mrs. Mellark, but she's under intensive sleep medicine. Mr. Mellark is currently in surgery," she says.

"I'd like to see Katniss," I say. She leads me down the hall and to a door. She opens it and I step in. I see Katniss, my Catnip, lying on the bed. She looks so fragile. She looks so… not Katniss. She lady closes the door behind me.

I walk up to her bed and pull over a chair. I set it next to the bed and hold her hand. I cry, not even trying to be silent. The woman I love could be dead very soon.

* * *

Katniss.

I wake up to the sound of someone crying. I try to, but can't open my eyes. Even though I can't see, and I've only heard him cry very few times, I can tell that it's him.

"Gale?" I ask.

"Katniss!" he cries out. "Do you need anything?"

"How about some vision?" I ask.

"You can't see?" he asks. I shake my head and I can imagine the horrified look on his face. "I'll be right back." I hear his footsteps as he dashes from the room.

* * *

Gale.

I run out of the room and get a nurse.

"Ma'am, Katniss woke up, but she can't see," I say. She nods.

"She will get her vision back very soon," she assures me. "Her body just needs time to get used to having just been in a huge accident." I nod. "I should go check on her." We both walk to the room. The nurse stands next to the bed and I stand in the doorway.

"Hello?" asks Katniss.

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark. I'll be one of your nurses. I need to check up on you," she says. She holds a light up to Katniss' eyes, and I see them dilate, so I'm guessing that's good. She looks at her arm carefully and pulls down the sheet. She checks her leg. "We've taken x-rays of you arm and leg."

"What about the man?" Katniss asks.

"Which man?" the nurse questions.

"The man that ran into us," she explains.

"He was taken by the police," the nurse says. Katniss nods and begins to cry. "What?"

"What happened to Peeta?" Katniss asks. The nurse looks like she doesn't want to say it.

"His arms are broken as is his only full leg. His heart threatened to fail multiple times. He busted a couple of ribs. He's currently in surgery," says the nurse. Katniss' crying gets stronger.

She nods. "Thanks," Katniss says. The nurse leaves and I run to the bed. I hug her and make a _shhh _sound. "He's going to die."

"No, he's not. Peeta will be alright. You two have suffered through and recovered from so much stuff before, he can do it again," I calm her. She just shakes her head.

"Not this time. The universe has given us enough chances. I'm lucky to be alive," she argues.

"Don't talk like that. Everything will be okay." I kiss her forehead and it seems to help.

She nods. "Okay." I continue to hug her and we slightly rock back and forth. "But what if he does die?"

"That won't happen," I say. "And if it somehow does, then we can figure that out when it happens." She nods and goes back to crying.

A doctor enters the room and I have a bad feeling from the look on his face. I hope that he's not being serious.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I just now realize that I shouldn't have done that. Katniss can't even see the look on his face. She can't even feel his angst.

"I'm afraid that Katniss' leg and arm are both broken," he says. I cross my fingers, hoping that that's the only bad news he has. Katniss seems upset, but not upset as if Peeta would die.

"Is that it?" she asks. He shakes his head, but remembers that she can't see yet.

"No, there's more," he confesses. I almost let out a yelp as those words leave his mouth. Peeta can't die.

"Is he dead?" Katniss jumps right to the question.

"No, he's still alive," the doctor says.

"Really?" she asks, her voice filled with hope, which she knows will never be satisfied.

"Really, but I think that you two should come see him. Immediately," says the doctor, his voice filled with urgency.

"Is he dying?" I mouth the words to him. The doctor closes his eyes and nods. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"My eyes, everything looks weird," Katniss explains.

"You're vision is coming back. Let's walk to his room. It should be back by the time we get there," the doctor suggests. I help Katniss get up and we sit her in a wheelchair. I wheel her down the hall as I follow the doctor.

We reach the room and the doctor opens the door. Katniss says that she can see. Why did her vision have to come back right as we were walking into her dying husband's room?

* * *

**DO NOT HURT ME! PLEASE!**

**Please review, even if you hate this story. I need to know what you think. REVIEW!**


	17. Last Kiss

_Never thought we'd have a last...kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end...like...this._

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

-Taylor Swift (Last Kiss)

* * *

Gale.

She gasps as her vision comes back, and she sees the man she loves lying on a hospital bed, looking like he got crushed by a giant.

"Peeta!" she cries. He mumbles something that none of us can understand. The doctor that brought us here rushes to his side and takes his pulse. "No!"

"It's alright. He's waking up, but…" the doctor says.

Katniss looks him in the eye and asks the hardest question I've ever had to ask. "Is he dying?"

The doctor looks solemn as he nods his head, "Most likely."

"What could you do that might help him live?" she asks.

"He lost a lot of blood in the accident. Many of his bones are broken, and we can't fix that. There is such technology, but considering how many times his heart failed, it would probably just put him in more danger," explains the doctor.

"Could I donate blood for him?" Katniss asks.

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but you lost a lot of blood too. We can't risk you losing too much," he explains. Katniss looks down at the floor when the thought hits me.

"What if I donate blood?"

* * *

Katniss.

"What if I donate blood?" Gale suggests. I turn up my head and look him in the eyes.

"Would you? Would you really?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Anything to make you happy," he says. I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing. _Would he actually do that? Wow._

"Are you sure, Gale?" asks the doctor. He nods his head. "We'll need to test your blood type." The nurse leaves the room and returns with a small, needle-like device. "Please sit on the empty bed." He gets on the bed that's next to Peeta's bed and lies down. The nurse ties a cloth around his arm and puts in the needle. Gale doesn't even blink.

There's now a drop of blood on the needle, but I guess that's all they need. The nurse puts it on a little tray and the tray lights up. It scans his blood while the nurse gives him a band aid and unties the cloth.

A noise comes from the tray as a bright yellow light begins to blink brightly. The doctor walks to it and looks at the screen. He turns around.

"You are O negative. That means that you can donate to anyone," he explains. I grin and Gale smiles from ear to ear.

"Great. Let's do it right now," Gale says. The doctor nods. Gale lies back down and the nurse ties back the cloth. She gets a device from a closet. It has a long straw-like tube and a baggy. It also has a point on the end of the straw.

The nurse puts the point into the inside of Gale's elbow and hangs up the bag on a stand. Again, Gale doesn't even breathe in. I guess that it helps to have been in the rebellion.

They take a pint of his blood, but Gale protests. He says that that isn't enough to keep Peeta alive. The doctors say that if he gives any more that he could not have enough blood himself. After about five minutes, Gale finally gives up. I think that he would have kept going, if his loss of blood hadn't finally made him need to throw up.

_*A Couple Days Later*_

The doctors come into my room. They get me and Gale and tell us to hurry.

We all rush to Peeta's room and see that he is finally awake, but still in horrible condition. He sees my face and almost starts crying.

"Katniss," he whispers, right as I say, "Peeta." I run and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm alive?" he asks. I nod my head, happily. "How?"

"Gale," I say. He raises his eyebrows. "Gale, get over here." Gale walks over, clumsily. "He's been giving a pint of blood every day since the accident." Peeta's jaw drops.

"I can't feel my feet," Gale complains.

"They had to give him some drugs after the second time. He started to not like it, but still insisted that he do it. He asked for them to give him medicine so that he wouldn't feel it," I explain.

"Gale," whispers Peeta, clearly not expecting that.

"What?" he asks. Peeta smiles.

"Thanks," he manages to get out. I can tell that he is very weak, so I kiss him, on the lips, and leave. Gale follows me, constantly tripping over air.

We get back to my room and I let him have the bed. He needs it more than I do now. They could do the procedures to fix my bones because my heart wasn't failing, but they still have done them to Peeta.

Suddenly, we hear an intercom announcing doctors that are needed. People are yelling and we can hear footsteps. A nurse runs into my room and looks at me with worried eyes. She doesn't have to say anything. I know what's happening. I run out after her and we go down the hall. My heart is beating faster than it was when Prim was reaped. It's beating faster than when Peeta's heart failed after he hit the force field in the Quell.

We reach his room and I see a crowd of doctors and nurses surrounding him. I stop moving. I can just barely see him. The only part that I can see is his face. I see his eyes, slightly open and slightly closed, a bit of blue still peeking through. I see his mouth, that mouth that I have kissed millions of times, but never really valued until now. I see his hair, that beautiful blonde hair that is so different from mine. I see his face for something I've never seen until now. I see it as life. I see it as love. I see it as hope. The dandelion wasn't my hope, Peeta was.

"Will he die?" I scream. All the doctors stop working. Everyone looks at me, and no one wants to answer. Finally, the doctor that was there the first time they took Gale's blood speaks up.

"Yes," he says. I bite my lip to keep from bursting into tears, but that doesn't help, at all.

"You can't do anything?" I ask. The doctor shakes his head. "Excuse me." I move over to him. "You can go now." All the doctors leave hesitantly. "Peeta? Peeta, wake up." He moves a bit and manages to look up at me.

"Katniss?" he asks. I nod my head, not trying to stop the tears now. "I need you. I need you to hold on." My tears flow faster. "You have to be. You have to be with Gale. The kids love him. You love him. They need you." I close my eyes and try to imagine my life without Peeta. I open my eyes immediately; it's too much to bear.

"I'll love you forever," I say.

"Will you?" he asks, smiling. I know exactly what I'm supposed to say. It's what he said to me.

"Always," I say. I grin a bit, which makes his eyes light up. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says. I lean over and kiss him. He kisses back. It's that last kiss that you want to be even more perfect than your first kiss. I'm losing him. I'm really losing him.

We break the kiss and I look at him. I give him the silent salute. I say goodbye to a loved one. He does it back, and he flat lines, causing the only doctor I know to enter the room.

He's dead. My Peeta… is dead.

* * *

**This was my first time crying while I wrote a chapter**


	18. Never Gonna Be Alone

_You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on._

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall._

_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone._

-Nickelback (Never Gonna Be Alone)

* * *

Katniss.

The doctor sees Peeta and grabs the defribulater. He calls for a nurse and two come in. He charges them, yells "Clear," and repeats this over and over again.

Meanwhile, I step backwards to the corner and slide down against the wall. I hold my head in my hands and let the tears come. These colossal tears are like storms on my cheeks. My face is as wet as the ocean.

I hear Gale's footsteps and look up. He sees Peeta on the bed and his eyes widen. He looks at me and rushes over. He hugs me and makes a _shhhhh _sound. I'm guessing the medicine wore off.

"He's gone. He's really gone," I manage to get out between the body-racking sobs. "Our life was great. We won the fight. We had kids. The kids! Oh my gosh, the kids! They'll be devastated! What do I do?" He takes my hands and helps me stand up. He leads me out into the hall and to an empty room. He makes me lie down on a bed.

"I want you to breathe in," he says, and I do what he tells me. "Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Now, what would he want you to do?"

"He told me," I say. "Right before he died."

"What did he say?" he asks.

"He said that I have to hold on. He said that the kids need good parents," I explain. I purposely leave out the part about being with him.

"Was that all?" Gale asks me.

"No," I say, as I shake my head.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that I… he said that I should be with you, that the kids love you," I admit. "Please, no."

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'm not making you do anything," he says.

* * *

Gale.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'm not making you do anything," I tell her. I wipe the tears off of her cheeks and get her a tissue. "Do you want something?"

"My kids," she says. I nod.

"I'll be right back," I say. I leave the room and get the first nurse I see to take Katniss back to her room.

I leave and go to their house. Just as I pull up in the driveway, I remember that they aren't there. I go to the town daycare and ask where Orion went. They tell me that he went to Clara's friend's house when the workers learned what had happened. They didn't tell him.

The manager gives me the address and I drive there. I pick them up, and apparently, neither one knows what happened. I drive all of us back to the hospital and lead Orion and Clara back to Katniss' room.

I go back to the lobby and try to take a nap in a chair, but I can't. Peeta is dead. Peeta is actually dead. Now I can never let Katniss be with me.

After about ten minutes of thinking of memories of hunting, I drift off into a sleep where I dream that Peeta didn't die. When Clara comes and wakes me up, before I'm brought back to reality, I'm happy.

* * *

Clara.

I walk into the lobby, tears running down my face, eyes red as tomatoes, throat as sore as blisters.

I see Gale asleep in the chair. I walk over and poke him in the stomach.

"Where's Peeta?" he asks. I just shake my head. "Oh yeah."

"Can I sit in the lap?" I ask him. He nods and sits normally. I hop up and sit down. I quickly fall asleep too. I have a nightmare of my father dying, again, and again, and again.

* * *

Orion.

Mommy loves jokes. She just told me and Clara that Daddy died. It's not very funny, but it's still I joke.

I know that it's a joke because I can see him. I see Daddy standing next to the bed. Nodding as the joke goes on.

Yes, I can see Daddy.

* * *

Katniss.

I just told the kids what happened. Clara understood, and quickly burst into tears. Orion, on the other hand, doesn't shed a tear. I wonder what he doesn't understand.

He doesn't look at me as he's talking. He looks to the left of my head, occasionally saying things. I looked to see what he was looking at once, but I didn't see anything.

* * *

Gale.

I wake up, again, to Clara's screams. I shake her awake.

"Clara? Clara, are you alright?" I ask her. She nods as she breaks into tears.

"Daddy's gone!" she yells. "Daddy's dead!" I hug her and rock back and forth.

"I know. I know. Let it all out," I say, in a soothing tone. She nods, and is soon able to hold back the tears.

"What will happen now?" she asks.

"I'll stay with you guys for a while. When your mother is able to manage, I'll go back to District 2. You guys will be alright, eventually," I explain.

"You're leaving?" she asks, shocked. "You can't leave!"

"I have to," I say. "It won't really help your mother's sanity to have me around the house."

"Why?" she asks. I just shake my head.

"I can't explain it right now," I say. "You'll understand later."

* * *

Katniss.

Orion goes to find Clara. The doctors say that they could have their own room if I want, but I object.

"I'm sorry, but I need my family right now," I tell her. She understands and goes back to work.

While he's out getting her, I begin to get ready for bed. Gale had gone home and picked me up some clothes.

I wash my face of the tears I just shed. When I look up in the mirror, I see something run by behind me. I turn around, confused.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"Katniss," I hear my name. I don't see him, but I wish I could. I would know that voice anywhere. It's Peeta's voice. "Over here." I turn around and look at the bed. I see Peeta, my dead husband, sitting on it.

"Peeta?" I ask. He motions for me to join him, and I do. "How…?" I begin. He touches his finger to my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"Just listen," he says. I nod and he hugs me.

As soon as his fingers touch around my back, I travel to a place. I'm in the sky, observing the people down on the ground. It looks like they're on a beach. It's one boy and one girl.

The boy is talking, and he pulls out a chain with a gold disk. Suddenly, it's as if the volume is turned up, and I can understand every word he says,

"You're family needs you, Katniss," he says. It's Peeta. That's me. They're us. This is during the Quell.

I return back to the hospital.

"It's true, Katniss. Don't let this change you. You know how it feels to have a dead father and a mother who basically loses hope. You can't do that to Clara and Orion," he says. I nod my head, and slow droplets form, so small, that gravity doesn't pull them down my cheeks.

"I need you, Peeta," I say. "Why can't you just stay here forever?"

"I just can't. Marry Gale if you love him. Don't marry him if you don't. When you finally pass, if you haven't married him, we can be together."

"Why can't they just take me now?" I ask.

"They can't take you because the kids need you," he says. I nod my head. That's true. The kids need me. "Tell Gale that I say thanks." He kisses me on the cheek, and disappears.

After he leaves I can hear his voice. "I love you. Remember, you're never gonna be alone."

* * *

**Be truthful. Is there anyone who hates this story now? If so, I could write another story that starts after Gale leaves, and she could end up with Peeta, if you'd like that.**

**I just want you to know that if I write a sequel- which I want to do- it will be about my original ending.**

**Don't worry. The stories not over yet. There are still more chapters (and an epilogue)**

**I may end up not doing a sequel though.**


	19. Feels Like I'm

**I'm cutting out some words because I don't want to ruin the ending of this chapter. :) enjoy**

**dedicated to: PeetaMellark'sKatniss**

_Feels like I'm ... again._

_Feels like I'm ..._

_For the very first time._

_For the very first time._

_It feels like I'm ..._

_It feels like I'm ..._

_For the very first time_

_For the very first time._

-Third Day (Feels Like I'm ... again)

* * *

Katniss.

Gale is on his way back to District 2 right now. The kids, Peeta, and I are on the way to the capitol. The funeral will be back home, but someone has to give him the medicine to keep his body from decomposing, and we couldn't find anyone to do it in 12.

I don't trust them enough. I know that they're better now, what with Snow being dead and all, but I have bad memories of that place. God, I don't want to go back, but Peeta has to go there, and I don't want them to have his body.

The train pulls through a tunnel and I want to die. I remember this tunnel, this evil tunnel. I've passed through it numerous times, and none of them on happy occasions.

We get out of the tunnel and pull up to our station. We stop and they announce that the first class people can get off. The kids and I grab our bags and get off. We see a man with a sign that says _Mellarks_. He'll be bringing us to Peeta. He leads us to his car and we get in. He drives us to see my dead husband, and my children's dead father.

I try not to look out the windows. It's too hard. Too many horrible memories are swimming through my brain right now. I can't stand it.

We arrive and get out of the car. I thank the man and pay him for the ride. We go up the steps of a large building with a sign that says _Still Alive_. We go inside and a lady walks towards us.

"Katniss Everdeen!" she exclaims.

"Mellark," I correct her.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she says, in an apologetic tone.

I shake my head. "No problem."

"Just follow me," she says. I hold the kids' hands and we follow this stranger. She leads us to a room with a doctor and a cot. There's a sheet over a lumpy figure on the cot, and it's not hard to guess who the lumpy figure is. Clara seems to notice it too, because her grip tightens, but Orion is still oblivious.

"Hello Ms. Ever-" the doctor begins, but the lady steps on his foot, stopping him. "Mrs. Mellark," he corrects himself. "So, you want us to keep his body from decomposing too early?"

"Yes," I confirm, nodding my head.

"Would you like to watch?" he asks. I open my eyes wide and look down at my children. "We have a daycare for children."

I nod. It will be horrible, but I don't trust them. I trust them with my kids; they wouldn't hurt a live person, but the shock in the woman's voice when she saw me. Capitol peoples are either obsessed with, or hate us. "Okay."

"I'll bring them to the daycare," the woman says as she reaches out her hands. I hesitate, but eventually let her take them. Today is so horrible.

She leads them out of the room. Orion is okay, but Clara seems like she doesn't want to go, but she also seems to know that she won't want to see this.

"I don't want to look," I say. I pull over a chair and face the wall. "I just want to be here." The doctor understands and begins to treat him.

I occasionally hear him make sounds of frustration, but eventually I hear a sound that I don't quite register at first.

I hear something shake, maybe salt, and the doctor hums in satisfaction. Suddenly, the doctor screams. Under the screams, I can hear I slight breathing noise. Maybe a machine broke and hurt him or something.

"What? What is it?" I yell. The doctor doesn't answer me. He just runs out of the room, screaming bloody murder.

I can't turn around. What did he do to Peeta? I can't look if something horrible is happening, but I can't leave without looking. Then I would never know how much to hate the doctor.

"Nurse!" I scream. "Doctor! Will someone please come?"

I hear footsteps in the hall. A nurse pokes her head into the room and faints. I run over to her and try to wake her up. After about a minute of vigorous shaking, she awakens.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Look," she tells me.

"I can't!" I say. "Is it bad?"

"Well, it depends. Did you murder him?" she asks me.

"No, of course not," I say.

"Then you should look," she tells me. Her eyes slide over to it again and she nearly faints. I help her stand up and lead her out to the hall.

"Go get yourself some water," I say. She nods and stumbles down the hall.

I have to face this. I have to see what happened.

I shut my eyes, tight, and turn around. I step closer and breathe in. I brace myself for anything. Maybe his face was covered in acid and chewed off. Maybe his face magically jumped off and switched with the doctor's face.

What did that nurse mean? If I didn't kill him, then it's not bad. If I had killed him then… what would be bad for me? I have no idea. I'll just have to see what she meant.

I inhale again and link my forefingers on each hand to the one on the other hand. I let a tear escape, releasing my fear before I even get scared.

I open my eyes. I can see exactly what the nurse meant. If I had killed him, I would be very upset. If I loved him, I would be very happy.

I grab his hand and wipe the hair off his forehead.

"I love you, Peeta," I say. Now, this would have scared any person but me. I've seen so much death that nothing like this would ever scare me.

"I love you too, Katniss."

Peeta is alive.


	20. Define Love

Peeta.

I look up at Katniss, my wife, who I had left for about a day.

"Peeta," she says.

"Katniss," I say.

"How-?" she starts. A doctor walks in and sees me.

"I'm sorry that I acted the way I did," he says. I look at Katniss questioningly.

"He kind of, freaked out and started screaming like a baby," she explains.

"It's okay," I say. "It would freak me out too. So what happened?"

"I was putting the salt on, when I accidentally knocked over a little beaker," he starts, pointing next to me on the bed. I see a small, glass beaker. "A scientist gave it to us. He said that it would help stop grieving. We thought it was a type of drug or something."

"The liquid brought Peeta back to life?" asks Katniss.

"Yes," he says. "We had never tested it on anything because we didn't know what would happen." He stops talking and I stare out into space.

"I'm alive," I say.

* * *

Katniss.

"I'm alive," my formerly dead husband says, making me grin.

"You've died before," I say. "When you ran into that force field in the Quell." He nods, remembering that event.

"I thought I was gone forever," he says.

"So did I," I agree.

"I'll just leave you two alone while we call the scientists," the doctor says, as he leaves us alone.

I lean forward and kiss him. He weakly kisses back, and we pull apart. He looks me in the eyes.

"I love you, Katniss. We'll never part. Fate stepped in, but we defeated it, once again. I'll never leave your side and I'll never let you leave mine," he says. It's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. "We'll be together forever."

I love Gale like a brother. I love Peeta like a husband. While I do love Gale in some way, it's not the romantic type of love. We're like brother and sister, and that's not how I define love.

I feel a single tear run down my cheek. Its warmth comforts me, giving me the strength that I long to have.

I act like I'm so tough. I won the Hunger Games. I was the Mockingjay. I hunted illegally. I killed Coin. I don't care. I'm nothing more than any other girl: a romantic.

I'm just a girl who needs to be loved. I need the assurance that I'm not a wasted human being. I need a reason to be where I am. Peeta is back. Peeta is my reason. Peeta is my assurance. Peeta is my rock.

**The End**

* * *

**Love- a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. Did you like it? Would you want me to write a sequel? And if so, about what?**


End file.
